Blackmange
by Eugol Dlareg
Summary: Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and Gilded Rose face a mysterious and unknown foe.


Sailor Moon-American Senshi  
by Eugol Dlareg  
  
  
  
I do not own any of the main characters in this story except for Gilded Rose. They are owned by someone in Japan. However, with the exception of Serena Campbell and Amy Anderson, I do own the Americanized names of the characters, as well as many of the supporting characters and villians. To make things easy, we'll just say that anything that has appeared in the manga or anime version of Sailor Moon is owned by someone in Japan, most likely Toei or Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
BLACKMANGE  
  
==Saturday, 15 November, 1986 Mulligan's Lookout, 11:15 a.m.==  
  
Jake Slater pulled his car to a stop at Mulligan's Lookout and cut the engine. He got out, and walked over to the cliff overlooking the town of Sunny Hills. At night, the cliff presented one of the best views of Sunny Hills, but at that moment, that was the furthest thing from Jake's mind. As Jake ducked under the waist-high chain that kept people from jumping off the cliff, Serena Campbell came around the curve on Skyline drive. Seeing Jake's car, then seeing Jake ducking under the chain, caused her to become concerned. She pulled into the parking area, and rushed out of her car. "Jake!" she yelled, as she ran to the edge of the cliff. Jake ignored her, and dove off the edge of the cliff. "Jake! No!" she yelled, as Tom Chiba held her back.  
  
"I'm sorry," Tom said. "He's a goner. There's nothing you can do about it now."  
  
"I know," Serena said, at that point in tears. "I just can't figure out why he'd kill himself. Things couldn't be that bad for him."  
  
"Who said I was going to kill myself?" Jake said, from behind Tom and Serena. They turned around, to notice that Jake was floating six inches above the ground. "I just wanted to get a little gliding in this morning."  
  
"Gliding?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jake said. "One of the side effects of my Gilded Rose powers is that I'm able to fly in my civilian identity. I thought I told you about it."  
  
"No," Serena said. "You didn't."  
  
"We thought you were going to commit suicide," Tom said.  
  
"You asshole," Serena said, slapping Jake's face. "Don't ever pull a stunt like that on me again."  
  
"I'm sorry," Jake said. "Like I said, I thought I told you I could fly in my civilian identity. Besides, I had no idea you were going to pass this way."  
  
"He's right," Tom said. "He had no idea we were going to show up when . . ."  
  
Tom didn't get to finish his sentence, as he was forced to dodge a ball of energy that was hurled from the sky. Jake, Tom, and Serena look in the direction of the ball, and see a white-bearded man in black wizard's robes floating in the air. "Greetings," the wizard said. "My name is Blackmange, and I'll be killing the three of you today."  
  
"I think not," Serena said, opening her brooch and touching the crystal. "Pretty Moon Soldier, Make-up!" she said, and transformed into Sailor Moon.  
  
"That goes for me, too," Tom said, putting on his mask, and transforming into tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Ditto," Jake said, throwing a gold rose at his feet. "Transform!" he said, and was transformed into Gilded Rose.  
  
Blackmange shot a bolt of energy at Gilded Rose, which he easily blocked with his staff. "Can you believe this moron?" he asked. "I mean, after all we've been through in the last few months, why would some two-bit lame-ass warlock think he could take us out? Come to think of it, I don't even think he knows who he's dealing with."  
  
"Yeah, really," Tuxedo Mask said. "Let's get this over with," he continued, getting down on one knee.   
  
"Sailor Moon," Gilded Rose said, as he leapt to his position, twenty meters behind Tuxedo Mask. "Would you do the honors?"  
  
"Certainly," she said, removing her tiara. "Moon Tiara, Magic!" she said, throwing her tiara.  
  
As Sailor Moon threw her tiara, Gilded Rose got a running start, and vaulted off Tuxedo Mask's shoulders. "Gold Rush!" he said as he went airborne, and transformed into pure golden energy, which merged with Sailor Moon's tiara attack, and homed in on Blackmange, vaporizing him instantly. As Blackmange was destroyed, Sailor Moon's tiara and Gilded Rose seperated, and the tiara returned to Sailor Moon at the same instant as Gilded Rose landed. As he landed, Gilded Rose threw a gold rose at his feet, and the three heroes transformed back into their civilian identities. "Who did that nimrod think he was?" Jake asked.  
  
"I have a feeling we'll never know," Serena said. 


End file.
